


Moxie

by Noah_Northstar



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Lots of Crying, M/M, More Crying, Pining, not knowing what to do with one's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Northstar/pseuds/Noah_Northstar
Summary: Larry learns that the museum is where he always belonged, with a little help, of course.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 80





	Moxie

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, here were are again. Honestly, I thought there would be more/other fics about Amelia telling Larry to go for his dreams or whatever.
> 
> You know the drill. I don't own anything. Enjoy.

“Leaving? _Why_?” A number of the exhibits were gathered around Larry. The hurt in Ahkmenrah’s voice pulled at Larry’s heart, but he pushed the feeling down and pressed on with his announcement.

“I was able to sell some of my ideas, my inventions! This has been my dream since I was a kid!” Larry hadn’t understood why no one was excited for him. He had finally made it big, after all these years!

“But who’s gonna stay here with us, then, Gigantor?” Jed, Octavius, and several of the other miniatures were standing on the desk. A number of the exhibits nodded in agreement with Jed’s question.

“I don’t know, but they’ll get somebody new in next week. And I’ll come visit you guys, so it’s not like you won’t see me anymore.” Most of the exhibits looked doubtful.

Wordlessly, but deliberately, Ahkmenrah glared at Larry, then turned and left in the direction of his exhibit. Part of Larry wanted to run after the pharaoh. He didn’t.

Sacagawea, ever the diplomat, broke the gloomy silence. “We congratulate you on your success, and we look forward to you continuing to visit us.” She looked to Teddy for support.

“Yes! Congratulations, Lawrence! I’m sure you have great things ahead of you!” He clapped Larry on the shoulder.

Larry gave the group an awkward smile, and, having nothing else to say, Larry let the exhibits disperse and followed in the direction that Ahk had gone.

When he got to the entrance to the Egyptian exhibit, the jackal guards blocked Larry’s way, and nothing he could think of to say could get them to move. After a while, Larry gave up and made his rounds again.

The next day, Larry had made his way to Ahkmenrah’s sarcophagus before the sun set.

Larry started as soon as the tablet glowed with the sunset, awakening the museum for the night. “Hey, um. You left in a hurry yesterday and I wanted to check on you but your jackal guys wouldn’t let me in and, uh-”

However, the pharaoh pointedly ignored Larry while unwrapping his bandages, not acknowledging the night guard until after he had put on his cape and crown.

“Why are you here? Aren’t you leaving us?” Ahkmenrah huffed coldly, still not looking at Larry.

“Yeah, but I still have to finish the week, and I’m going to visit,” Larry protested, his heart twisting at the pharaoh’s frigid response.

Ahkmenrah whirled around, and the night guard could see tears in the pharaoh’s eyes. “Don’t you like it here? I thought you _loved_ us as a second family! You can’t leave me—us like this! You **_can’t!_** ”

Behind them, the tablet glowed softly, and Larry suddenly felt much less confident. Maybe he didn’t _have_ to do this… was this a mistake? No, he was finally going to do what he wanted, from before he’d even started working at the museum. This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? To be recognized for his inventions and ideas? Besides, it would be healthy for him to put some distance between himself and these uncertain feelings for the pharaoh. It wouldn’t really be _leaving_ his friends if he came to visit them, right?

Larry bit his lip. “I… I’ve already made the decision. I gave my two-week’s notice to McPhee last week. And, I, uh, I’ll visit, you’ll hardly even notice I’m gone.” Larry found himself unable to look away.

Something flashed in the pharaoh’s still-watery eyes. “Do you _really_ think I—we, care that _little_ for you, Guardian of Brooklyn?” He took a step forward in a powerful way that made Larry feel himself involuntarily step back, heart beating very quickly.

“I… That’s not, I mean,” Larry hesitated. The night guard _did_ care. Very much so, in fact. But the feelings would pass. And there was no way it would work. Besides, he was at a crossroads. This was an opportunity to follow his dreams, his old dreams, but still. It wasn’t like he was _running away_ or anything. And anyway, his window to make it big with these inventions was closing quickly, and-

“Get out.” Ahkmenrah’s tone was low, but serious.

Larry blinked. “What?”

“Get. **_Out_.**” Larry felt compelled to turn and hurry out, not looking back.

Both night guard and pharaoh could feel his heart breaking, but the jackal guards kept Larry out of the Egyptian exhibit on Larry’s last few days at the American Museum of Natural History.

____________________________

A little less than two years later …

Ahkmenrah wandered into the empty Hall of Miniatures, its inhabitants gone elsewhere for the night. The pharaoh walked over to the bench and sat on the floor, leaning against it and staring at the empty dioramas.

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Ahkmenrah could hear indistinct screaming from across the museum. It was undoubtedly the Huns chasing the latest unfortunate soul currently filling the night guard position.

The pharaoh squished his face against his knees. They all kept hoping that scaring away enough night guards would frustrate the museum into bringing Larry back, but it had been over a year, maybe even a year and a half, and Larry had only visited the museum a handful of times, never mentioning a desire to resume his position at the museum, and ever more distracted when he _did_ visit.

“You okay there?” Ahkmenrah had been so lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed the RC car drive up to the edge of the diorama.

The pharaoh wiped his eyes—had he been crying? — and smiled sadly at the two miniatures climbing out of the car. “I am,” he hiccupped. “I’m fine.”

“You seem troubled,” Octavius offered. “Is there anything we might do for you?”

“Thank you, but I do not believe so.” Ahkmenrah shook his head.

A crash and more screaming were heard from another room.

“Ha! At this rate, they’ll have no choice but to bring back Gigantor!” Jed whooped.

Ahkmenrah sighed and put his head down again. “I do not think the Guardian of Brooklyn is coming back to us.”

The metaphorical lightbulb went off over the miniatures’ heads. “Is that what has been bothering you?” Octavius asked quietly.

The pharaoh hesitated. “I…” he looked away. “I feel as if my heart is crying out for him.”

“Wow. Why haven’t you told _him_ that?” Jedediah asked. “Once ol’ Octavius an’ I started talkin’ we got things figured out pretty quick.” The cowboy put his arm around the aforementioned Roman, getting a kiss on the cheek in response.

Smiling a little at the miniatures, Ahkmenrah found himself spilling his uncertainty. “This is different. We are constrained by the movements of the moon and the limits of the museum, and he, well,” The pharaoh sighed again. “Larry has not come back for quite some time. I am not optimistic to the possibility of his permanent return.”

The miniatures shared a doubtful look, but did not say anything to contradict him, getting back in their RC car and heading elsewhere for the evening.

Alone again, Ahkmenrah stared at the mock-daylight in the dioramas and wondered if Larry was simply going to stop visiting the museum altogether.

____________________________

Several more weeks later…

“They leave tomorrow morning. It’s over.” McPhee walked out of the museum without another word, and Larry found himself alone in the atrium, surrounded by crates containing the exhibits he had come to know a couple of years prior.

The doors clanged shut. The echo seemed deafening to Larry, who found himself alone as the minutes waned before the sun set on the New York skyline.

Larry’s somber thoughts were interrupted by Rexy was nuzzling at him. “Hey,” Larry reached out to pet the dinosaur’s giant nose. “How you doing, buddy?” No emotional baggage with the prehistoric beast.

Larry reached into his bag, and Rexy wagged his tail. “You see I got this rope? You think you’re stronger than me?” In response the dinosaur tugged back at the extra large rope, sending Larry sailing over the crates and, thankfully, onto a folded fabric covering.

“Ow.” Larry looked up, and Rexy was wagging his tail happily. Larry could practically hear him panting. He really was just a very large dog.

Suddenly, the tops of crates began to fly off around Larry, packing peanuts flying as wax figures climbed out. Teddy rode over to Larry, who had started to wander among the statues. “Lawrence! Good to see you, lad!”

“Yeah, uh, you, too, Teddy.” Larry shook the wax president’s hand. Maybe the museum’s residents didn’t harbor any hard feelings after all.

“The Guardian of Brooklyn has decided to return.” Larry turned to see Ahkmenrah leaning on a ladder, arms folded. His voice somewhat bitter. So much for not harboring hard feelings.

“Hey, Ahk.” Larry offered lamely.

Unable to maintain eye contact with the pharaoh, Larry looked back up at Teddy. “Look, uh, McPhee just told me what’s going on around here, I had no idea.”

“Indeed,” Teddy responded sadly. “A lot has transpired, Lawrence, since your last visit.” _Over 3 months ago_ , Larry realized, guiltily.

“One would say—” Larry’s phone beeped, and the former president raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like a cricket.”

Larry opened his phone and responded to the text asking for approval on an advertising campaign for his flashlights in Japan.

Sending off his response, Larry heard a noise coming from one of the only unopened boxes. Walking over, he pried off the top and saw that it was full of Roman and Western (but not Mayan…?) miniatures.

“Hey, fellas, how’re ya doin’?” Larry put the box lid down.

“Well, lookee here! If it ain’t Mr. Big-in-the-Britches himself! Come back just in time to see us off!” The cowboy put his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, Jed. I heard. Look, I don’t even know how this happened.” Larry didn’t _want_ the exhibits to be sent away, and he still didn’t understand how this could have happened so quickly. Sure, he had missed a few visits, but he hadn’t been absent for _that_ long, right?

Larry’s phone beeped again, and he opened it to send a response. There was a deadline coming up soon.

“Yeah, yeah. _Real_ mystery what’s happening.” Jed didn’t hide his resentment. “Maybe the answer’s on that magic buzzin’ box there _in your hand!_ ”

Sending off his text, Larry looked back to the miniatures. “You weren’t _here_ , Gigantor, that’s how it happened! Ain’t no mystery!”

Octavius wagged his finger in solemn agreement. “The fact is, Larry, there is no one else to speak on our behalf during business hours.”

“None none, dumb dumb.” The Moai head rumbled in agreement, and many of the other gathered exhibits muttered agreement.

“Whoa, whoa! Hey, guys!” Larry spun around to face the larger crowd of exhibits. “It’s okay! I’ll call the board in the morning, alright? I got some pull now. I’ll handle this. We’re gonna be okay, here.” Right? Everything would be okay. It always had been before, but…

“ _We_? You hear that? You hear Daydream Johnny?” Jedediah looked at Octavius in disbelief, the other miniature shaking his head sympathetically. “There ain’t been no ‘we’ since you put us on the ‘pay no mind’ list! And that’s a cold place to be, boy.”

“Larry, what’s done is done. It is too late to change this decision.” Octavius looked away sadly.

The former night guard looked around for reassurance, but the exhibits around him were avoiding eye contact. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the edges of Ahkmenrah’s cloak quickly disappearing down the hall, and while his heart was screaming at him to follow the pharaoh and beg for forgiveness, he knew the attempt would be futile, blocked by jackal guards determined to keep him out.

“I can do _something_! It’ll be okay!” Larry insisted. They just _had_ to.

“No it won’t, Gigantor! They’re shippin’ us out!”

“Larry, I know you’re trying to make us feel better, and I can see that you’re genuinely, er, slightly bothered, but,” here Octavius gestured around at the room. “It’s never going to be the same. All of us here together. In _this_ place.”

Jed shook his head. “It ain’t never gonna be home, boy. Hoo-ee.” The miniature looked like he might be tearing up.

“Jedediah, please,” Teddy called, looking over at Larry. “Lawrence. These are emotional times for all of us,” he glanced around the room. “But it _is_ our last night, as a family, and I don’t want to see it squandered in self-pity.”

Teddy helped Sacagawea onto Little Texas and headed into the museum. “So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?”

Octavius looked at Jed. “Care to go for a walk?”

The other miniature shook his head. “Naw. I’m just gonna squander it in self-pity.”

Larry tried to give an encouraging smile as the exhibits made their way past him, but he mostly got sad and disappointed looks in response. After a few minutes, Larry trailed miserably after them, following the footsteps of his old rounds.

Mostly alone in the atrium, Octavius made his way to where Jedediah was sitting under an electrical outlet, tilting his head questioningly before he sat down next to the gloomy cowboy.

“Are you going to be alright?” The Roman general asked.

Jed looked at him and sighed. “Maybe eventually. At least I got you with me here.” The cowboy rested his head on Octavius’ shoulder.

“Yes. That makes all the difference for me,” the Roman pressed a kiss into the cowboy’s hair.

Jed sighed contentedly, then sat up to face Octavius. “I still can’t believe he just up and left the museum! Now he doesn’t even come see us anymore! What kinda guy would do that to his friends?”

Octavius shook his head. “I do not know. He is not constrained by the museum the way we are. Perhaps if I had the freedom he had, I would have run away as well,” the Roman general mused, putting his hand over the cowboy’s.

“Are you sayin’ you’re only with me ‘cause yer stuck here?” Jed teased.

Smiling softly, Octavius cupped the cowboy’s face in his hands. “Of course not. I would choose you every time.”

There was no one watching the two miniatures as Octavius leaned forward and kissed Jedediah gently but sincerely, hoping it was not for the last time.

____________________________

The next night…

Larry checked his watch. “We have about ten minutes to get back to Jed.”

Amelia jogged to catch up to him. “I think we make a great team. Maybe more than a team?”

Larry ignored her and kept walking, but Amelia moved to block his way.

“What’s the matter? Didn’t like kissing me?’ Amelia looked at Larry expectantly.

Larry panicked. This was like the girl from prom all those years ago. _Why don’t you wanna kiss me? Are you_ gay _or something?_ “No! I mean, it’s not, I mean, the slapping kind of hurt, but-”

“Oh, so you don’t like _me_ then.” What was he supposed to say? _I don’t like you that way, also I’m still figuring out my feelings for someone else at a different museum?_

“Of course I like you, you’re incredible!” Larry scrambled for something to say. “I think you’re an amazing person. It’s just, there are certain,” he struggled to find the right words, to let her down gently. “Issues, that would prevent us from... I just, it’s just, you’re…you’re not-”

“I’m not _what_ , Mr. Daley?” She looked at him earnestly, and Larry felt exposed. _Not him. You’re not **him**._

“Is it because I’m a woman?” That got his attention. Larry didn’t have the time to hash out his sexuality or find out how tolerant Amelia was, he had to stop a crazy dead pharaoh and save his friends.

“Yes! No! I mean, look, you’re…” Larry felt trapped, mind racing to think of any excuse, the only thing coming to mind being to tell her she wasn’t exactly real anymore.

“I’m…?” She prompted.

The honest curiosity in her eyes made Larry hesitate, but before Larry could flounder any more, the elevator dinged, the chaos starting up again.

_________________________

As Ol’ Bessie touched down and came to a stop in front of the Natural History Museum, Larry was starting to feel like this was the longest night he’d had in a while.

But it _had_ been more exhilarating than anything he’d done in the last couple years, and if he was being honest with himself, maybe Amelia was right about the whole ‘moxie’ thing. Leaving the museum had cost him some of the best people in his life, and he wanted nothing more than to go back.

…If they’d even want to have him back, that is.

Larry had really _meant_ to visit more often, but his business had kept him busy, and… Larry sighed inwardly. Here he was justifying his choices to himself yet again. Larry climbed out of the plane and directed the exhibits to go inside before turning to Amelia.

“Well, you’re back where you belong.” She smiled at him knowingly.

“Yeah,” at least, he hoped he was. “I think so.”

“He’s in there, isn’t he?” Amelia nodded at the museum entrance.

Larry felt his stomach drop. “What?”

“The reason you didn’t like kissing me. It’s alright, there’s no need to be ashamed.” She smiled and put her hand on his arm and he looked away, relieved and embarrassed. Amelia pressed on, “There _is_ someone in there waiting for you, isn’t there?”

Larry looked back at the museum behind him, feeling shame burning on his face. “I… Yeah. I mean, if he still wants me.” He looked down at his feet sadly. “I think I hurt him more than I wanted to admit by leaving.”

“I know you can win him back. Where’s that moxie you were showing earlier, hmm?” She patted his arm, and he finally met her eyes.

She smiled again and stepped back towards the plane. “I guess I should be going.”

“Um, I should probably let you know,” Larry started, “there isn’t an easy way to put this, but uh…”

“I know what’s coming, Mr. Daley. But it’s alright. I’ve had the adventure of a lifetime, and I have a feeling it’s going to be a beautiful sunrise.” Amelia pulled Larry in for a hug. “Good luck,” she whispered. “And have fun.”

She gave him a quick salute before climbing into the plane and taking off again into the night.

Larry watched the plane get smaller as it flew away.

“There she goes.” Surprised at Octavius’ voice, Larry had forgotten the miniatures were in his pockets.

“Ain’t that the wrong direction?” Jed peeked out from Larry’s other pocket. “Nevermind, she course-corrected.”

Larry pulled the two from his shirt pockets and made his way up the steps into the museum. The night guard was about to go hand them off to Sac (Larry knew he could trust her to find somewhere for the miniatures), but the miniatures motioned for him to wait.

“I believe she was right, you know.” Octavius looked up at Larry.

“What?” Larry was confused, and the miniature smacked his forehead.

“About you and Ahkmenrah! He was missin’ you something fierce since you left.” Jed added.

“Perhaps more than the rest of us, even.” Hope rising in Larry’s chest, he handed the two to Sacagawea, who had patiently waited for them. She smiled at Larry (and Teddy behind him) before heading away.

“Good luck, Gigantor!” Jed called back at Larry as Sacagawea took the miniatures with her to the basement.

Larry turned to Teddy, who was standing by Little Texas and watching Sacagawea as she walked away. He turned to Larry. “Lawrence! Bless you for bringing them back! And might I say, a hearty ‘well done’ is in order! And may I also point out,” Teddy took a more serious tone, “They cannot hide out in the basement forever.”

“Yeah, no, I think I got that figured out.” Larry _really_ hoped the board (and McPhee) would still listen to his ideas.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Before Larry could elaborate, the Moai head called, “Sun come, dumb dumb!”

Teddy sighed. “Our Moai friend is right, the dawn will soon be upon us.” Teddy started back to resume his place.

“Hey, Teddy,” Larry hoped the former president could help him to find the last bit of courage he was going to need the following night. “Remember the other night you were saying something about the key to happiness?”

“Did I?” Teddy looked puzzled.

“Yeah, you said ‘The key to happiness is…’ and then the sun came up and you froze?”

“Oh,” Teddy said, not really having placed as much importance on the moment as Larry had.

“I think I got it figured out,” Larry pressed on. “It’s doing what you love, isn’t it? With _people_ you love.”

Teddy looked at him for a beat. “Actually, I was going to say ‘physical exercise,’ but the love thing’s good, too.” The president statue gave Larry a smile and a pat on the arm like a teacher who got an answer he wasn’t expecting, but appreciated the creativity.

Larry watched Teddy get back on his horse, then started to leave. “Lawrence!” Larry stopped, looking back at Teddy as he pulled out his sword. “Welcome home, son.”

Larry smiled. “Thanks.”

Sunlight streamed in through the windows as Larry made his way into the museum towards where the offices were. Today was going to be a _long_ day if he was going to have any chance of having his friends re-installed.

_____

The following evening, Larry made his way to the Egyptian exhibit before the sun set, and sat on the floor to wait. After convincing a dubious McPhee and museum board to bring back the old exhibits but ‘with a twist’ for most of the day, Larry figured it would be okay to close his eyes for a moment. It’s not like he was going to fall asleep…

“-y? Larry, what are you doing here?” Ahkmenrah sounded more confused than upset to find Larry dozing against the wall, anger forgotten for the moment.

Larry blinked. Maybe he _had_ been a little tired. Noticing the pharaoh standing over him, Larry scrambled to stand up.

“Ah! Ahk! I brought everyone back from the Smithsonian—ow!” The pharaoh had slapped Larry.

“What was that for?” Larry asked.

“I’m,” Ahkmenrah seemed conflicted, but then frowned with resolve. “I’m still angry with you. You abandon us, then you say you’ve brought them back? For what? Some sort of trick?” His arms were folded and his shoulders back in regal disapproval.

“No! I wouldn’t do that! You have to hear me out, Ahk,” Larry looked pleadingly at the pharaoh, who only nodded slightly, indicating for him to get on with what he had to say.

“Dexter nicked your tablet, and there was a statue, at least I think it was a statue, of your brother, who tried to take over and Amelia Earhart helped me to find that the password was pi, the number, not the food, and Jed was in an hourglass and the Lincoln Memorial scared off some bird-headed guys from the underworld and then we divided the house and pushed your brother through the portal, sorry, but he was kind of trying to kill us, and Amelia flew us back and told me I needed to find something called moxie, so I came here after convincing the board to bring you guys back and give me back my old job here as soon as I sell my company—”

Larry was cut off as Ahkmenrah grabbed him by the arms and pulled him in for an urgent kiss. Heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest, Larry was about to respond, but the pharaoh had pulled away.

“Are you going to stay this time?” Ahkmenrah asked. “And everyone else will be back as well?”

Larry was too overwhelmed to do anything but nod and catch his breath.

The pharaoh held Larry’s gaze with a sudden seriousness, processing the rest of the summary of the previous evening. “Did you say my brother?”

“Uh, yeah. I think it was a statue of him, but yeah, and he was trying to kill us, and, um, maybe I should start from the beginning.” Larry gave an awkward laugh.

“I have all night.”

The two men sat down against the wall, and Larry told Ahkmenrah what had happened, starting with the phone call from Jed.

By the time Larry finished, it was a couple of hours later, and the pharaoh was resting his head on the night guard’s shoulder. Ahkmenrah looked up at Larry, contemplating what to say.

Finally, the pharaoh spoke. “I’m sorry you had to meet my brother. He…” Ahkmenrah frowned. “He wasn’t any nicer when we were alive.”

“Well, it’s over now,” Larry said softly. “And I’m not leaving the museum again anytime soon. I shouldn’t have left at all. I’m sorry. I was… I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings for you. Can you forgive me?”

Ahkmenrah’s eyes were watery. “Of course. I, I hope you can forgive me as well. I’ve been terrible to you since you left!”

“It’s okay, I deserved it a little bit.” Larry gave a small smile, but Ahkmenrah just shook his head.

“No! You nearly died, and the last interaction with you would have been horrible!” Tears spilled down the pharaoh’s face as he held the night guard as if he was going to disappear.

Larry smiled gently, pulling back just enough that he could look Ahkmenrah in the eyes. “Does this mean the jackals will let me in again?” Larry asked mischievously.

The pharaoh wiped his eyes and smiled back. “Maybe,” he teased, leaning forward and kissing the night guard again, more slowly this time, giving him a chance to respond.

______________

A night later that week…

Larry gathered the inhabitants of the American Museum of Natural History in the atrium.

“Okay, quiet down, guys. If we’re going to do this Night Program thing, we have to start rehearsing as soon as possible.”

Amelia had been right, Larry thought. He smiled across the room at Ahkmenrah, arms folded, but smiling back softly. Larry Daley was back where he belonged.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
